elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Carriage
, outside of Riften.]] Carriages are a type of transport in . Carriages may be used to fast travel the Dragonborn between Skyrim's major cities for a small fee. Encumbered individuals cannot use this mode of travel. Picking an undiscovered city prompts the driver to give information about it. Unlike fast traveling, which limits travel only to discovered locations, carriages can be used to reach cities that have not been visited previously, shortening walking time considerably. Carriage drivers *Kibell – Markarth Stables *Thaer – Katla's Farm (Solitude) *Bjorlam – Whiterun Stables *Alfarinn – Windhelm Stables *Sigaar – Riften Stables *Engar – Windstad Manor *Gunjar – Lakeview Manor *Markus – Heljarchen Hall Prices Hearthfire add-on With the addition of , the three added carriage drivers, Engar, Gunjar and Markus can take the Dragonborn to more locations. Since the carriage is owned by the Dragonborn himself, there is no charge for its use. List of locations: *Darkwater Crossing *Dawnstar *Dragon Bridge *Falkreath *Ivarstead *Karthwasten *Kynesgrove *Markarth *Morthal *Old Hroldan *Riften *Riverwood *Rorikstead *Shor's Stone *Solitude *Stonehills *Whiterun *Windhelm *Winterhold Bugs * Sometimes after riding it may permanently change the view by making it having a smaller view. ** Solution: reload a previous save. ** Open the start menu, then Quest Log, press Square to "Show on Map" a quest objective marker, this forces the Map to open, where the Dragonborn can then fast travel to the carriage they were from, use the carriage and jump off the back without travelling anywhere i.e. paying. This resets the camera. *If the carriage driver is murdered, he will not respawn, with the exception of the drivers introduced in , which will respawn around an in-game month. *Sometimes when shooting arrows at the horse at homes, a bounty will be applied to Whiterun Hold, regardless of the Hold the Dragonborn is in. The carriage driver will also get off of the carriage, then get right back on. *Sometimes the carriage driver only offers half of the possible destinations. *The initiation of the loading screen after boarding usually cuts the driver's dialogue short. e.g., "Solitude is famous for its Bards College. Some of them can sing just---." * Sometimes, the Dragonborn will only see the driver's seat and the driver. * If the Dragonborn is using god mode and is encumbered, the driver will take their money and ask them to climb in the back, but nothing will happen upon doing so. * When hiring a carriage while encumbered, the carriage will not function when boarded. This remains true even if excess weight is removed and another attempt to board is made. ** To fix this, the Dragonborn must speak with the driver again and rehire him before travelling will function. *The game may crash upon arriving by carriage. *Pressing the "change view" button while boarding a carriage will lock the Dragonborn's view in third person view but the Dragonborn will act as if in first person view. Repeating the process can fix this. *The carriage drivers for Lakeview Manor, Windstad Manor, and Heljarchen Hall will sometimes help defend against hostile threats to the homestead. Once all enemies have been killed, the drivers will return to and get back on their carriage. Appearances * de:Kutscher it:Carrettieri ru:Возчик Category:Skyrim: Transportation